Summary of the Project (Abstract) Inmates in South African correctional facilities have a high prevalence of HIV and TB and a high degree of mobility between facility and community. Within correctional facilities, inmates receive TB and HIV care; however, on release, they are not systematically linked to community care programmes. As a result, the majority of released inmates may have interruptions in either HIV or TB treatment. The net result is poorer short and long term health outcomes for the released individuals and a higher risk of transmission of acquired drug resistant HIV or TB within the community. We propose a community-based case management approach to improve linkage into care following release from correctional facilities. This operational evaluation will use a system to locate released inmates and determine clinic attendance status. The case management system will include with strengths based counselling to engender health self-efficacy. Two specific areas of focus will be skills-building to develop positive interactions with the health care system. We anticipate that through this programme we will markedly increase linkage to community- based care. This will have profound implications for the health of the reduced inmate and reduced risk of developing drug resistant HIV or TB and transmitting HIV or TB to partners or community members.